cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Branch
CC-8542/221, nicknamed Branch, was a clone commander who served under the command of Senior Jedi General Kyle Redbreak during the Clone Wars. Given the command of Booster Company of the 422nd Defense Corps, Branch had served alongside Redbreak in numerous battlefields including Geonosis, Kamino, Ryloth, Umbara, and to the Republic homeworld of Coruscant. In 19 BBY, towards the end of the war, Branch was killed by shrapnel wounds during the Battle of Hypori (Outer Rim Sieges). Early Life CC-8542/221, or Branch as he was called, was born and raised on the stormy and watery world of Kamino. As he grew, Branch recieved ARC Trooper training from Alpha-17. After completing his training with Alpha, Branch quickly learned to make decisions, fire targets as soon as they appear, and had exceptional leadership skills which eventually placed him in command of his brothers. First Battle of Geonosis : "Take those droids out before they breach the left flank and save the questions for later!" : ''-''- Commander Branch commanding a platoon of troops In 22 BBY, the clones would participate in their very first battle on the rocky world of Geonosis. Branch, along with over 100,000 Clone Troops, assumed command over a battalion, and prepared his troops for battle. When they arrived, Branch was among the clones to rescue the Jedi from the Petranaki Arena after they were pinned down from Count Dooku and his Droid Army. Later, Branch would also participate in helping Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak in destorying several coreships that were attempting to leave Geonosis, though Kyle was unaware that Branch would serve alongside him during the Clone Wars. Capable of leading his troops, Branch was able to take down dozens of Droids before he and his men moved onto securing key point areas so that the Republic would gain a strategic foothold on the battlefield in order to cripple the Separatist offensive. He was later awarded for his actions on Geonosis, and was promoted from Clone Battalion Commander to Clone Regimental Commander. The Clone Wars (22 BBY- 19 BBY) Swiftly following the Battle of Geonosis, millions of clones were pressed into service, with many clone commanders preparing to meet their Jedi Generals. Paired with the eccentric Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak, Branch and the General led the 422nd Defense Corps in numerous battles. The very first mission Branch had was the Decimator campaign. Hunt for the Decimator One month following the Battle of Geonosis, the dark Jedi Chiss named Sev'rance Tann obtained the plans for the Republic's secret weapon, the Decimator. Later, the volcanic world known as Sarapin had fallen under Separatist control after defeating a substantial number of the Republic garissons. Sarapin, being known for supplying more than 80% of power to the Core Worlds, needed to be retaken. The Jedi Council dispatched Jedi Generals Kyle Redbreak and Echuu Shen-Jon, along with Padawan Naat Reath. Branch accompanied the Jedi to the volcanic world, helping to clear out the first wave of battle droids they encountered. Following a discovery of a destroyed Decimator, the Republic forces smashed much of the Droid Army before liberating Mt. Corvast and capturing its commnder, Zian Finnis. Finnis informed the Jedi that Tann was last seen on Tatooine. Before leaving to pursue her, the Republic repaired the generators and soon Sarapin was back under full Republic control. On Tatooine, the Separatists made an alliance with Boorka the Hutt, promising to aid to push off any Republic invaders. Shen-Jon, Redbreak and Reath met up with Jabba the Hutt, who gave them the full details, but was unwilling to help. Soon, the Republic troops prepare to march on the fortress. Branch led his men deep inside the fortress, destroying dozens of battle droids before capturing the command post. Inside, Reath discovered invoices for the planet Krant, and that the Separatists had already established their own decimator facilities on that lush world. Thus, the hunt continued as the Jedi regrouped and left immdiately for Krant. (To be Expanded) Battle of Muunilist Four months into the Clone Wars, the Banking Clan homeworld of Muunilist became a target for the Republic. Sending Generals Kenobi, Redbreak and Padawan Anakin Skywalker to capture the planet, the two generals marshaled their armies, with Branch and his men placed under the command of Kenobi for the time being, since Redbreak would help command the space battle. (To be Expanded) Battle of Hypori (Outer Rim Sieges) When the Separatists' attempt to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine from Coruscant failed, the Republic launched new offensives to destroy the remnants of the rebellion, supplied by thousands of new Spaarti Clones and warships. With Count Dooku dead and the Separatist Council power greatly destablizied, the Grand Army soon won superiority over the now-weakened Droid Army. General Grievous, on the other hand, succeeded the deceased Count as Head of State, but the cyborg general was far from Dooku's equal in controlling the Council, whom they beleive that Grievous was incapable of salvaging the situation. As Grievous prepared to take on his new role, the Outer Rim Sieges was nearing its end as numerous planets such as Saleucami, Felucia and Mygeeto soon collapsed and fell under Republic control. As other Separatist forces were driven to retreat in the Outer Rim worlds, Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak and the 422nd Defense Corps were dispatched to clear out the enemy strongolh on Hypori. On the rocky surface, thousands of troops from both sides fought fiercely with the Republic slowly getting the upper hand. Death : "Tell me Branch, do you recall of what you said when we were on Ryloth during the early stags of the war?" : "I did, sir. Soldiers were bred for battle, and that sacrificing their lives is what they do to secure a peaceful outcome. I did set an example--I sacrificed my own life here. The end has come for me." : "It's never the end. I never doubted your heroism, nor your courage. I will always remember you as a true friend, and a good man." : "Thank you, sir. Time for me to, as you say, 'become one with the Force'... Never got that until now..." : --Kyle Redbreak comforting Branch before the latter succumbs to his wounds During the battle, Branch was critically wounded by shrapnel and heavy mortar shots. When Redbreak came to comfort him, Branch said that he was meant to sacrifice his life. Before dying, however, Branch gave Redbreak his journal, detailing the battles they fought in, the clones' feelings towards the Jedi, as well as top-secret orders that were not meant to be recorded. With that, Branch passed away with his wounds, ending his life as a valiant soldier to the Grand Army. Personaility and Traits : "As much as I follow orders, there are times when I refuse to carry them out, even from high ranking officials. I know a stupid order when I see one, and that's what sets me apart from others. I'm more free-thinking, I don't act or think like a Droid and I'm independent, including making decisions that go by the book or not--something that I've learned from Alpha when I was training with him." : -Commander Branch Branch had high expectations for his men, and thinks very highly of them. He also cared for them, even though if he was harsh and rough. Branch also had faith in all the Jedi, for he sees them as a beacon of hope to ending this war, and saving the galaxy from certain doom. He does not hesitate to give General Redbreak ideas and tips, which Kyle greatly appreciates. Although Branch trusts the Jedi, he does disapprove of some of the Jedi's behavoiur, which oftens leads him to disobey and question orders and even argue with his superiors. He doesn't really care, for he prefers to serve under Generals like Kyle, Gram, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Joch, Ahsoka, or Jennifer. Branch's weapon of choice were the DC-15A Blaster Rifle, DC-15 Blaster, and DC-15 Blaster Pistols, which he always carries around. He also treats his generals with high respect, except for the more gruff and unsettled ones, and mostly goes by the book. Branch was an excellent sharpshooter, and can shoot anyone on sight even before they appeared. He also had top leadership skills, making him the ideal commander for the Grand Army of the Republic. Category:Clones Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:422nd Defense Corps Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Solid Soldier Category:Clone Commander